I'm Missing You
by xXhIRoHiRuXx
Summary: Amu and Kukai are currently dating. But when one of Kukai's brother dies, Kukai has to go to London to arrange the funeral. After about 1 year, Kukai isn't back yet. Amu gets suspicious and went to London to see for herself what was going on.
1. Chapter 1

Hiro: Hey! Our 2nd fanfic!

Hiru: Oh yeah…

Hiro: This goes out to all the Kukamu fans!

Hiru: If you're an Amuto fan, please read our 1st fanfic, Alone With You.

Kukai: Let's get on with the story, okay?

Amu: Yeah!

Hiro: Hiru!

Hiru: We don't own Shugo Chara! BTW, most of our chapter titles' are usually song titles'! FYI, there's 2 characters we made up! We decided to put Hiro and me in it! Enjoy!

**I'm Bringing Sexy Back!**

**Normal POV**

It was the 1st day of school, also Kukai's 38th day as a 2nd year. It was glorious! Kukai, being the school's playboy. "Hey, Kukai. The girl you made out with was sexy! Why'd you throw her away?" Kukai's friend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi asked.

"Well, she didn't have the same body tone as the last one, right Kukai?" The guy with prince like looks, Hotori Tadase said. "Shut up guys. Kukai's going to go crazy if you say anymore!" The modest one, Kunihiru Atashi(Hiru) said.

"Hey! Shut your trap, guys. Kukai knows what he's doing!" Hiru's younger brother, Kunihiro Atashi(Hiro) said. "Thanks, Hiro. Now! I, Souma Kukai! Will not have any permanent girlfriends'! Do I make myself clear?" Kukai asked. "Yes sir yes!" Everybody replied.

Name: Souma Kukai

Age: 17

Status: Popular, Rich, Playboy, Hot

Group: Starstruck

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 17

Status: Popular, Playboy, Awesome, Hot

Group: Starstruck

Name: Hotori Tadase

Age: 16

Status: Popular, Prince-Like, Cute

Group: Starstruck

Name: Kunihiru Atashi

Age: 17

Status: Popular, Cool, Hot, Rich

Group: Starstruck

Name: Kunihiro Atashi

Age: 16

Status: Popular, Cute, Hot, Rich

Group: Starstruck

**Kukai's POV**

I walked over to my classroom, 2-1. My classmate, Kunihiru Atashi, came looking for me. "What?" I ask him. "There's somebody coming to live in our dorm! A girl!" Hiru yelled, with gleeful eyes. "A… a… GIRL!" I yelled.

I ran together with Hiruto our dorm. When we got there, we saw a very cute girl standing there with dorm manager, Natsumi Minato. The girl was fumbling with her keys, they were pink. Surprise, surprise…

"Minato-senpai, explain please!" I yell at Minato. "Well… there isn't exactly enough space for Amu-chan to live in the girl's dorm, so, I brought her in!" Minato said. "Argh!" I said, frustrated. "Hiru-nii-chan!" Hiro said coming out from the dorm.

"Yeah, little bro?" Hiru asked. "She… she… is going to sleep beside me!" Hiro said, crying. "There… there Hiro. Change sleeping spots with me." I said to Hiro. "Really? You mean it?" Hiro asked. "Yep!" I say, popping the 'p'.

"Aw… who's this little cute guy?" The girl asked. "I'm Kunihiro Atashi! Nice to meet you!" Hiro said. "Hi! I'm Hinamori Amu. So, I hear you guys are from Starstruck?" Amu asked us. "Yeah! Kukai-senpai here is our group member!" Hiro said with a charming smile.

"Hi! You must be Souma Kukai! Heard so many good things about you…" Amu said. "Really?" I asked. "No… about your father." Amu said then walked in.

Hiro: I know it's short…

Hiru: We will make Chapter 2 longer! This Chapter is just an intro!

Kukai: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro: Hey!

Hiru: We know the summary and the story is totally different.

Kukai: But… I will be dating Amu and I will go to London.

Amu: That is true. And I will go to London to check up on Kukai!

Hiro: There will be kissing scenes in this chapter!

Kukai: Hiro & Hiru doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**Oh My Gosh!**

**Kukai's POV**

"Come on! Surely you have heard great things about me!" I yelled. "Nope! Just that you're a player that's all…" Amu said. "Now, there's some good things about me." I said, smirking. "Ikuto-nii! You're scaring Amu-nee-chan!" Hiro said.

"Amu-nee-chan?" I said, confused. "Yeah! Ain't that right, Hiro-chan? Here, a chocolate!" Amu said while giving Hiro a chocolate. "Hey! Don't spoil my brother!" Hiru yelled. 'Well… ain't you the cute one?" Amu asked using a seducing tone.

"Amu. What kind of guys do you like?" I ask her. "Hm… guys like you." Amu replied me with a wink. "Well… be my girlfriend! I'll protect you no matter what! I won't leave you or cheat you!" I yelled. "Deal!" Amu said with a wink.

I walked in the dorm room with my new girlfriend. She was soooooo cute! I saw her smiling to herself. "Weird huh?" I ask Amu. "What's weird?" She asked me back. "You. You'resmiling to youself." I answered her.

She blushed tomato red. I gave her a peck randomly. She then blushed crimson red. I smirked. Suddenly, my phone rang. "Oh myyyy, Oh myy gosh, I did it again, so i'm gone let the beat drop, Oh myy gosh." I answered it at the 1st ring.

"Hello?" I said. "Kukai… Natsuno… he died…" 1 of my brothers, Ryuunosuke said. "What? Natsuno-nii, died?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah… you gotta go to London by next week…." Ryuu said with a sad tone. "How's Rina-nee?" I asked about Rima, Natsuno's wife who was pregnant with a baby.

"She's getting over it." Ryuu said. "I'm coming over tomorrow. ASAP!" I yelled through the phone then hung up. I stormed inside the dorm and packed up my stuff. "What happened, Kukai-kun?" Amu asked me.

"My brother died! That's what happened!" I yelled while crying. "Hush… hush…" Amu said to me to calm me down. "Why not I follow you to London?" Amu asked me. "No… you can't skip school for me. I'll come back, I promise." I said to Amu.

I kissed Amu on the lips for about 2 minutes then I went off. I hailed for a ab. "To the airport please." I told the cab driver. "Sure kiddo." The cab driver replied me. I sat in the back seat, sobbing for a moment. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"0802497286. That's Amu's pjone number. Hurry back!" Hiru sent me. I laughed for a moment. The cab stopped at the airport. I gave the cab driver the cab fare then ran to the place where you buy the tickets. I sighed a relief when I got the tickets for London this afternoon!

**Many hours later…(A/N: Lol… how long does it take to get to London from Japan? .)**

I arrived at London. Good thing I learned English at school… I looked at the sign boards. Then at the message Ryuu sent me. "32 Victoria Street." I went to hail a cab, again. "32 Victoria Street, please." I told the cab driver.

"Sure, mate!" The cab driver said then took off. A few minutes later, we were there. I gave the cab driver the cab fare then looked at the huge mansion ahead of me. "WTF…" I said, stunned. "I know right!" A voice said.

I recognized that voice. "Yagami-nii!" I said. "Yoh!" Yagami said with a cheesy face. I saw a girl clinging on his arms. "And that is?" I asked. "Oh! This is Satsuki Nagata. My current girlfriend." Yagami said. "Yahoooooooh!" Satsuki said with a smile.

Hiro: Hey…

Hiru: We're sorry that this is a very short chapter…

Kukai: Well…

Amu: Hiro has a broken arm and Hiru is babysitting him.

Hiru: Yeah… Sorry. Hiro is yelling his guts out…

Hiro: I ain't! Ow!

Amu: I guess this is goodbye!

Ikuro: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. It's us… We might not be able to update for a moment since Hiro's incident… Hiro's arm's hurting like hell so he has to go to the doctor every day. Hiro's fever isn't going down either. **

**Well… we might update next Thursday. We have our exams from the 21****st**** to the 23****rd****. Hiro insisted on going to the exam despite his arm and his fever.**

**The doctor said the fever might go down by next Tuesday or Wednesday. We're keeping our hopes up. Well… send Hiro a PM to make him feel better. **

**We might not be able to update anything. Alone With You or I'm Missing You. Hiro's sad too. Please do not blame him. I'll try my best to make Hiro heal faster.**

**Yours truly, **

**Hiru **


End file.
